metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maurice Favreau
No, see. Samus' armor gets frozen when that happens. When a person without the Varia suit gets frozen or some sort of thermal protection, they get frozen. Their blood crystalizes and expands rapidly, tearing veins throughout their bodies. Their eyes can become strange and erratic in shape. And the only thing keeping blood moving isn't moving anymore, which cuts off any oxygen from the brain, leaving almost immediate brain damage before simply dying due to the lack of oxygen being delivered to.. well. Any part of the body. If anything, Samus' armor being frozen only counts as 'being immobilized by ice'. Extraxi 06:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, how about being hit by the Ice Beam? Shadowblade777 06:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that would count, since it freezes many of the enemies throughout Metroid. It seems that humans are the weakest, though, and the second most susceptible to ice. Or third, counting Mochtroids. Extraxi 08:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) How is it unconfirmed that the Deleter did it? We see it happen in flashback form. Dazuro 05:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :MB says it. YOU GONNA TRUST THAT HOBAG? Extraxi 05:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I guess what Shadowblade was implying that since MB was telling the story means she must have been lying or something, but eh, I'm pretty sure it was the Deleter. Dr.Pancake 05:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) still don't know if the "Deleter" ever existed or not though, because MB (someone who hates the Feds so much) brings up the idea of it. Besides it was never confirmed. Shadowblade777 06:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I forgot to mention, but, because they're space suits, they're built to withstand the cold of space which is really really cold. Even if MB had killed him, his suit would have kept his body from freezing. WHICH RAISES QUESTIONS AS TO HOW JAMES IS ABLE TO KILL WITH IT ugh why can't ninja ever be consistent with their games oh right that one director left ffffffffffffffffffffffff Extraxi 06:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Uh, Samus personally fought the Deleter ... Dazuro 06:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah dude, you're trying too hard. The Deleter was real, period. Dr.Pancake 06:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, are they necessarily space suits? They could just be combat suits. And even if they were, there's a difference between the cold vacuum of space and a weapon that's made to freeze organic things, possibly by supercooled plasma or whatever the Judicater runs on. Hell, it can freeze Space Pirates, and they're certainly capable of surviving the vacuum of space. Dazuro 06:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :You're right, space would be colder... ... ... Which would be the exact problem we're stemming from. Also, you're not gonna send a small platoon to a space station that could spring a leak at any time COUGH PHANTOON and fling them out into space. Which would mean that they probably can magnetize their shoes in case such an emergency as well. They already have propulsion in their weapons, so other propulsion's arguable. Extraxi 09:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :If Maurice did actually freezed to death in the Cryosphere that would mean their suits are weak. Anthony, James and I guess K.G. were able to go to the Pyrosphere with no problem. The only logical explanation is that he was shot by a high temp (well, in this case low) Freeze Gun. Case closed. Dr.Pancake 06:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you didn't notice, Extraxi, that the Groganch didn't come up until later. Much later. And if you think he had a system failure, then go ahead and put it in. But your opinions aren't the only ones that matter. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 19:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :So, how do you know it didn't kill him then leave? If you're gonna put every little baseless possibility, you gotta toss them all in. It's a grab bag of silly! Extraxi 19:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure Maurice knew how to open a door to escape a slow moving Groganch. Volfons would have been able to pin him down since they're fast enough to catch him. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 19:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :But you know he's not fast enough to put several bullets in their head. Yet are sure fast enough to evade a large purple explosive. Hmmm... Extraxi 19:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Occam's razor. Dazuro 19:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Putting enough bullets in a Volfon's head to kill it isn't easy, not to mention a whole pack. And I can run around a Groganch and easily avoid the explosives. Not that hard to run into the building from it. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 19:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Were there even any Volfons there? Either way, this is just getting ridiculously speculative. Now we're theorizing on which random story-free enemy is likely to have killed him despite the game telling us how he died? How about we just say that MB told us that happened, and leave it at that? If a reader doesn't believe her, that's his or her prerogative. We seriously need to cut back on speculation here! Dazuro 19:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :coughcough Also that's why it was left just as 'she coulda lied' for the longest time. Extraxi 20:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Why do we even have to say that much? There's no ingame evidence that she could have or did lie. That's awfully weasel-word-y. Dazuro 20:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Because she's evil. Extraxi 20:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Samus was attacked by the Deleter. I'm pretty sure MB didn't lie. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 20:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that too--the Deleter was right there in the same area. But either way, if we have to look beyond what the game tells us to speculate exactly how it happened, then it doesn't belong in the article. Dazuro 20:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay lets cut to an agreement. Can we just say MB said Deleter possibly killed Maurice, she could have lied, she or something else could have attacked him, or his suit malfunctioned. Agreed? Shadowblade777 20:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Why? Let's just say MB said Deleter killed him and leave it at that. No theories get any more or less weight than they deserve. Everything is entirely citeable. Dazuro 'Cause future edits by newcomers and unregs will see 'oh hey they missed this funfact'. Extraxi 20:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Then we revert it or protect it. We do not make edits preventatively, especially when they're entirely speculatory. Dazuro 20:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ...Poor guy,he's such a minor character that we're having conversations over who flash-freezed him,oh well at least he had more lines than K.G before his date with the lava pits. Marx Wraith 03:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I have to point this out since noone else did. Wasn't Maurice's helmet open when he was shot with the freeze gun and found with the helemt open? Due to his face being shot with the weapon, that means his skull froze solid. It wouldn't matter if anything else froze, because once the brain is frozen, its pretty much game over. The blood is frozen, so no more blood can get to the brain causing instant damage due to oxygen deprevation, then death. Also, to Extraxi, yes, MB was bad, but she was not evil. With the one exception of her claiming she was Madeline Bergman, where else did she lie? Quicksaver007 03:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, but you're forgetting that K.G. died the same way, but instead with his helmet closed. I think the Freeze Gun is strong enough to go through the armor anyway. And yes, beside the name, MB never really lied about anything else. If she did then that means the whole Ridley evolution thing is a lie as well. Dr.Pancake 04:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) She lied about everything going crazy when Ridley was accidently cloned, you know. Extraxi 05:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) So, yeah... She lied about Ridley making everything go crazy because she specifically made everything go crazy when Madeline specifically stated Madeline made everything go crazy in a very specific way. Don't mind people who believe Madeline lies. So, yes, MB has lied, it's not impossible that she lied about Maurice being killed. But looking back, he wouldn't have opened up his visor unless he saw a friendly. I feel dumb for overlooking such obvious evidence. Extraxi 07:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thinking harder on this whole visor being open thing, I realize that it's enough proof to say, as a fact, that Maurice was killed by the Deleter. I had a derp derp moment, and totally forgot he was frozen, and MB doesn't have a freeze gun. So even if he opened up his visor to see MB, she'd probably have just punched his face inside out. And because MB is -right there- and not attacked by the Deleter yet, it should be assumed he wasn't there for long at all. Definitely not long enough to look like a popsicle. Extraxi 08:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) For more on the assumption: most people will get away from someone who shoots another person, but will wonder what on earth happened if they're in the same uniform. The latter would be significantly more likely since it is MB. Explaining how James past her and got to the Ferrocrusher... He used his Plot Device Jump, kinda like how you just fight him, then within one minute, kills K.G. Extraxi 08:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Crazy Train Except that we don't know if that was a lie, and Ridley wasn't cloned. Dazuro 06:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) What!? If he wasn't cloned then wtf is he? Are you basically saying that Ridley just one day woke up one morning and said to himself "Hey, you know what? I want to be a kid again, yay!"? Dr.Pancake 06:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Why is it so hard for people to remember that he can regenerate himself? And even if he was cloned, we don't know for sure it was an accident. Melissa claims they didn't know it was Ridley. But if she had the intellect of Mother Brain, it's quite possible she engineered his resurrection. Dazuro 06:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Wouldn't that be assuming that MB was bad from the get-go? Great Mara 06:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we all know that the manga says that blah blah blah, but still he can regenerate himself just fine as an adult. He doesn't have to become a larva again just to do that or am I once again missing somethig? MB making him... Could be, why not? Dr.Pancake 06:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Says who? When did the manga actually say he regenerates immediately as a fully-fledged adult? The game does not at any point ever say he was cloned. It also does not say he was regenerated. We can't make assumptions. Dazuro 06:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, he can regenerate himself from an exploded planet and use his dark arts he learned from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named into a space station that could be nothing short of lightyears away with his sidekick, Flea Man. Don't mind him, Pancake. He'll just forever think something crazy up and never have any backing to it. Scientists watching a little bird jump out of a jar of gunk? No one would suspect a thing. :Also, no, she felt betrayed by the humans and lashed out at them, since she was in charge of mentally commanding all the monsters already. Then blamed Ridley to Samus, so she wouldn't make MB look bad. Extraxi 06:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with you Dazuro about not making assumptions, hey, that could be the same Ridley, why not? It could be either one until Sakamoto says something, but saying something like this "Except that we don't know if that was a lie, 'and Ridley wasn't cloned." '''sounded like you were making assumptions. Sorry if I misunderstood you. Dr.Pancake 06:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh boy, here goes Extraxi again putting words in my mouth. Never said he jumped out of a jar or anything, but hey, don't let the facts get in your way of accusing me of trolling. Weren't you warned not to bring this up again, incidentally? In any case, you are correct, Pancake. I did indeed say he wasn't, because the game never says he was, so we can't say he was. But that doesn't necessarily mean he wasn't. Kind of awkward wording, my bad. I guess what I mean is that he isn't ''not cloned, but he also isn't not not cloned, if you follow. We just don't know, so we can't say he is. And you said he was, so I said he wasn't. Blargh, now I've confused myself. I suppose it would have been best worded as "and Ridley wasn't necessarily cloned." Dazuro 06:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha, well yeah, I did say that, you're right. IDK, the way the game made it look seems that he was a clone, but being the same Ridley is also possible. Like I said, "Why not?" I really hope Sakamoto is watching somewhere, so he can finally reveal all the secrets of Other M and Metroid in general, then again, that'll ruin the whole fun. XD Dr.Pancake 06:47, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yet here you are, being the one bringing it up again instead. How ironic. Extraxi 06:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Guys, please don't start again... You BOTH already got the Ridley page locked, so lets try not to get this one locked as well. Okay? Why can't we all just get along? lol Dr.Pancake 06:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe when he stops insisting on theories without evidence on every single talk page that I specifically am taking part in. He's constantly insisting on getting back into it. It's crazy. Extraxi 07:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, then don't put any theories at all. I do agree with you about Ridley being a clone and doesn't remember Samus, but he is also right that, that is not official yet and it could be possible as to what he says. In any case, if theories are this big of a problem then don't put them, either that or leave it as a trivia, simple as that. Dr.Pancake 07:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I agree. Daz, listen to Pancake. No more theories or speculation. Especially if you don't have any reason to believe such. Extraxi 07:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, stuff it already. I'm the one fighting against baseless theories here. Now stop off-tracking discussions and potentially locking pages with your incessant arguments. Dazuro 07:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) My arguments? You're the one saying parts of Other M aren't canon and don't belong in the wiki. Pff and you think I'm off-tracking. Now be good and behave, and no more baseless theories. Doctor's orders. Extraxi 07:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Show me where in the game it says that, and you'll have credence. As it is, we both have entirely baseless theories, and as such neither belongs on the wiki. You'll note that the admins agreed with that, going so far as to remove both theories and prevent their re-addition to Ridley's page. There's a reason for that. Fluff it up with all the patronizing BS you want, you're still in the wrong here. Now if you'd kindly stop "attacking" me and get back to the discussion at hand... Dazuro 07:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh boy... Good thing Shadowblade777 got that info in 'cause this page might end up getting locked as well'. Dr.Pancake 07:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :So what does this have to do with me? :P Shadowblade777 08:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, the based theory section has moved on. Cutting off this baseless theory section was a necessity. Extraxi 08:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't any DNA they found on Samus' Suit cloned? Thats how they got the Metroid. Thats also how they probably got the Zebsians, Reos, Meelias and all the other now extinct races that perished at the end of Super Metroid. While the GF could have gotten that after Samus drove out the Space Pirates from Zebes the first time, what reason would they have to do that then? Also, if they had done that, wouldn't there have been more representaion of the ecosystems of Zebes? So, it makes sense that they cloned all the DNA they could find on Samus' suit, which would have created a clone Ripley. Also, I agree that Ripley probably doesn't remember Samus or his previous life, unless he has genetic memory like the Gould =p Quicksaver007 10:50, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, Quick, you are absolutely correct. Though they may have had Zebesian DNA before Samus, since they were already cybernetically enhancing them. Extraxi 18:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :When were the GF working on cybernetically enhanced Zebsians before Other M? Quicksaver007 19:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Nope. That's only how they got the Metroids. The other creatures were already being bred at the station. Dazuro 17:47, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The creatures from Zebes were probably not. There are only 4 times the GF could have gotten hold of those creatures DNA. 1st would have been while the Chozo occupied Zebes, though that is unlikely, seeing as it is implied in the manga and Prime Series that the Chozo kept to themselves unless they were on buisness or communicating with a similarly advanced society, like the Luminoth and Reptilicus. The second time would have been from Samus' suit the first time she returned from Zebes in the original Metroid. While I admit its possible it could have been then, it seems unlikely, seeing as it is implied that Adam wrote his report on Metroid after the Metroid and Planet Zebes were obliterated and the program to creat Bio-Weapons hadn't been created yet (though, yes, I admit, it could have been around long before it became what it was in Metroid Other M). The 3rd time would have been on Zebes between the first defeat of Mother Brain and the reoccupation by the Space Pirates, but that again seems unlikely because of the previously stated reason for the 2nd time and because it is implied that Mother Brain survived her first defeat, so could have still controlled the creatures to attack the GF soliders. The unknown factor in this time is that it is unknown how long after Mother Brain was defeated that the Space Pirates came back to Zebes. The final time is upon Samus' return from Zebes after Super Metroid. She would have had particles and DNA of all the creatures, including Zebsians and Ridley, on her suit from all her fighting. I understand that what I say is just conjecture, but when and where else could the GF have gotten hold of Geemer, Reo, or Sidehopper DNA. While the Geemer DNA could have been obtained from places like Talon IV, that is not likely because there is no evidence of GF intrusion on the planet and Aether and Bryyo creatures similar to Zebesian life are not the same. There just doesn't seem to be any other possible way (yet) that the GF could have gotten that DNA besides from Samus' suit when she returned from Zebes after Super Metroid. Do you agree with my reasoning, Dazuro? Is there anything I am missing that could prove this wrong? Quicksaver007 18:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) There are plenty of times GF have fought Space Pirates directly, like in Corruption. There were pirate bits everywhere. Also, the report could've been written at any point between Metroid and Super Metroid, so... Plenty of time to establish a large facility. Though it is only possible to have gotten Ridley DNA from Super Metroid accidently which led to accidental cloning. Unless he can regenerate from being exploded on an exploded planet.... lol. Extraxi 19:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why you think saying a word over and over and over instantly makes your point more valid. It's just obnoxious. And it doesn't matter if it's the only way that makes sense to you. The game never says it happened, so as far as we're concerned, Ridley's cloning never happened. As far as this wiki is concerned, it's completely unknown how he got there. A bunny thing appeared, they didn't know what it was, it killed people and then became Ridley. That is all we know 100% for sure. Dazuro 22:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but what am I repeating over and over? The only words I used with any consistancy was DNA and GF. Also, I'm sorry? I thought this was a place to discuss ideas and theories. I was just giving my opinion. No need to be aggressive. Finally, Do you not accept logical conclusions? This was an opinion based on facts given. I asked if you saw anything wrong with it so I could update my theory. I never called it fact or law, nor said this is how it is. I can accept that I'm wrong, just tell me in what way other than that it wasn't directly said in the game. There is such a thing as inuendo. Quicksaver007 22:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Talking about Etraxi, not you Metroid101 23:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha, yeah, sorry, that wasn't directed at you at all. You've yet to earn my ire :) But actually, no, this is not the place to discuss ideas or theories. This is the place to discuss improvements to articles, which have to be based on the games' content and not based on opinions, theories or speculation. Dazuro 23:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC)